Clarity
by EuniceMichaelis
Summary: "Armin. I'm glad I can be a good person to you." How close were Armin and Annie?


So.. this is my first one-shot and if you want a sequel, let me know.. It's kind of a 3 hour write and I was inspired by the song as well. I do have plans on a sequel but not sure yet..

I do not own Attack on Titan! Owned by Hajime Isayama!

Arigato for your support!

* * *

><p>Annie always had that look on her face and it has always bothered Armin. Nobody else notices it but he does then, everyone else would think that she's pissed off like usual but, HE always saw it. It was that one look that only Armin could understand. The look that said lonely and sadness. He's been there too and he can see it in her eyes how much it hurts. They have grown closer of the past years of being a cadet and he decided he wanted their friendship to become closer. She even stayed with him that day he broke his legs from Jean and Sasha's cook off.<p>

Today was hand-to-hand combat training and Armin was going to try to ask Annie to be his partner. He saw her walk by when everyone was asking for a partner. She kept strolling around the others as if acting like she was busy but, was stopped by Reiner and Eren. Armin could only watch from afar as she flipped them both on the ground with no effort. Annie was strong no doubt and he admired that in her. She held back for no one. Once again she started walking in his direction but wasn't looking at him.

"H-Hey Annie!" Armin waved from her left and starting waving. He hoped that she would come his way and his luck was spot on that moment. Annie looked over and started making her way towards him.

"Armin." Annie replied as she crossed her arms and waited for him to speak. It was bad enough that she was in a sour mood due to Reiner and Eren. Armin fidgeted and was in a nervous position. She can easily read it in his stance.

Armin couldn't even get the words out as she was standing right in front of him. She looked kind of mad and he didn't want to make it any worse. "I-I was wondering i-if you wanted to be-my-partner!?" He looked down at his shoes as time passed. She hasn't made a peep yet. 'Why would she want to have a partner as weak as me anyway! Stupid Armin!' Armin fidgeted a bit until asking, "Y-You don't have to.. It was a suggest-"

Annie cut him off as she handed him the wooden knife and her face softened for a mere second when he looked up in shock. He smiled in response and got into position. She was a bit shocked that Armin actually wanted to be her partner in the first place but, as long as it passed time she was fine with it.

They both continued their training until it was time for supper and everyone retired to the lunch hall to eat with their friends. Armin was sitting with Eren and Mikasa as Annie sat with Mina just a few tables away. He couldn't help but stare at her eating. She didn't eat much. Maybe she was feeling sick? Annie was really getting into their training earlier today and he started to view her in a different light. He was just glad he got her to open up a bit. Armin quickly looked away and blushed when Annie caught his eye.

"Armin. You alright? You're kind of out of it today." Eren asked while slapping him on the back. Mikasa noticed it as well. She wasn't as dense as Eren and noticed something going on between Armin and Annie throughout the day. Annie hardly trained with anybody but choose him this day.

Armin came out of his thoughts and jumped at the action. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I just need to get some air." He picked up the rest of his bread and stood up from the table. "Sasha!" The girl looked and jumped to catch the bread in her mouth that was thrown in her direction. He noticed that Annie also left. She probably left while he was speaking with Eren. He walked out of the doors when noticed someone walking towards the woods. 'Why would anyone go into the woods at this time?' Armin wanted to know who it was and started following the person from a safe distance.

It was a good 10 minute walk when they came into a clearing and a cliff was in view with a few trees. Armin looked up as you can see the beautiful night sky from the clearing. But, stopped to notice the person go and sit at the edge of the cliff and also look up to the night sky. He walked to side to see if he can see who the person was. Armin tried to peek at the person as sneaky as possible. It would be awkward once the person finds out that he was following them this whole time. But, alas! How he failed at everything and accidentally stepped on a stick. The sound was good enough to catch the persons attention as they looked over quickly. He put his hands up in surrender.

"A-Annie?" he looked shocked as the moonlight hit her and she had the same look. Of sadness and loneliness. She looked ignored him and quickly turned her gaze back to the sky as if he wasn't even there.

"Armin." Annie just stated his name. She expected that he was following her that whole time but, choose to let him do so. What she shocked her was when he walked over and sat next to her. He kept looking at her and wouldn't stop staring for periods of time. Armin Arlert was always someone she couldn't figure out. He was different from the rest and she admired that in him. Annie couldn't help but feel something towards him ever since they first met on the first day.

"W-What are you doing up here so late?" He asked while looking at her.

Annie didn't remove her eyes from the night as she replied, "Just.. thinking." She stared at him dead in the eye, "What are you doing up here?"

Armin blushed then looked anywhere but her eyes. Annie's eyes are what got him every time. "I was just worried about you and..." He decided to change the topic quickly, "Why did you agree to be my partner.. earlier today?"

She only shrugged in response before turning her gaze back. "Why did you want be my partner?"

Armin could only chuckle a bit at their conversation. She always answered his question with a question. Annie doesn't answer directly and was a person of few words. "Well.. I think that you're a good person that would've accepted.. and I couldn't help but notice the look in your eyes when you're alone. I'm glad we officially got to spend the day together." He smiled at her.

Annie couldn't but smile a bit in response. He thought she was a good person? He was glad that they trained together? She doesn't socialize much but, was glad that she made someone happy. Even though she's a bad person.

"I understand what you're feeling... I lost all of my family. But,.. I'm that a lot of people did which doesn't make a difference. What I'm trying to say is.. I felt lonely and sadness all the time until Eren and Mikasa knocked me into my senses. I forgot that I had them. They're my best friends and I can't imagine life without them." He stopped to see if she was still listening then continued. "I want to be that person there for you. Someone you can tell everything to because I can tell in your eyes... During training, you looked alive compared to other times. A-Annie, I really care about you.." He looked away from her and stared down at the river beneath them as time passed.

Annie took in every word he said but didn't say anything as she put her hand over his. "Armin.." They both blushed at the action and Armin stared at her in shock. "I'm glad I can be a good person to you." She smiled a bit and turned her head towards him.

Armin could only hold his breath as he looked into her eyes and he knew that was the moment that he had stronger feeling other than care for her. Her blue eyes held an emotion that you rarely ever see from Annie. Happiness..

* * *

><p><strong>*A Week Later*<strong>

Ever since that night on the cliff Armin has felt ignored by Annie for the past week. It was like she was purposely avoiding him. But why? He didn't do anything wrong and he started to feel rejected from his confession. Maybe she didn't want to feel cared for? 'Gosh! I'm so stupid!' He knocked his head against the table at supper that night and left it there.

Eren only stared at his friend. He has been in this depressed mood all week. Even in class, which was Armin's favorite part of training. "Uhh..Armin. I think you should rest for the night." Mikasa nodded in response.

"Okay.." Armin got up and walked out of the lunch hall. Maybe he should try the cliff. Annie wasn't at supper today and he guessed that is where she went. He started the 10 minute walk into the woods before coming into the same clearing that night.

Annie couldn't believe that she let herself open up to him. Her father has always told her to never show emotion or it will become a weakness and a warrior never has a weakness. It may lead to suspicions in the future and that wouldn't be good. The whole plan would fall apart because of her stupid crush on some boy like a teenage girl. Sure they were somewhat friends but they never had a moment like that night. The way he wasn't scared of her and he actually cares about her. It was all confusing and ju- "Ughh!" Annie threw a rock over the cliff and sat down. She shut her eyes until someone came and sat next to her.  
>"A-Are you okay, Annie?" Armin wanted to put a hand on her shoulder but knew that was pushing it. But, sat next to her as he seen her small anger flash.<p>

"I'm fine." She responded firmly before getting up and walking back to camp. Annie could only sigh as heard Armin starting to walk next to her. "Armin..." She turned around and he stopped suddenly to face her as well. What he did nest is what completely made her forget about her tantrum earlier.

Armin ran to close the space between them and hugger her tightly. She didn't know what to with her arms as the shock hit her hard. "A-Annie I'm sorry if I said anything that upset you last week and since were going to pick our regiments tomorrow,.. And since you're going into the Military Police,.. I wanted you to have this." Armin let go as he pulled out something from his pant pocket.

Annie could only watch as he pulled out a silver necklace that had a beautiful blue crystal in the center. He walked around her and put it around her neck. She lifted it up and stared at it with thought. "Why?"

Armin smiled. "My grandfather gave it to me. It was the last thing I have from my parents. My grandfather gave it to my grandmother and my father gave it to my mother. I thought to give it to you.. since you're my clarity from this crazy world of death and fear. I hope you do well in the Military Police and I will think of you everyday while I'm the Survey Corps."

Annie actually had tears starting to form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and lightly smiled at Armin. "Thank you.. for being there for me, Armin." She placed a hand on his face and hesitantly kissed his cheek. Annie could only blush as she quickly turned around and made her way back to the girls' cabin.

Armin's face was red as he tried to processed what happened. He also made his way back to the cabins and smiled before going to bed that night. Now he another reason to be strong and fight, for Annie. Armin has to make sure he stays alive through this nightmare so he can see her again. She is his clarity.


End file.
